Sage In The Eagles Talons
by bojoflo12
Summary: Sage has been a loner her whole life, looking for her brother, Talon. She finds him in Thunderclan, happy and with a mate. Her anger goes beyond what most can see, but one cat out of them all has decided to show her the way. Can the sage finally grow, unstinted and free?


_**I do not in any way, shape or form, own warriors. Although I do own the characters in this story, a few characters from the book may be mentioned, so you know, I don't own them. ENJOY!**_

The wind shifted, blowing a strong scent toward a lone figure standing on the moor. The gray-blue tabby fur shone silver in the moonlight, casting an almost ethereal glow around her. Calm sage eyes gleamed in the dark and her ears pricked forward, listening to the murmurs of cats swarming on an island. She trotted down the moor, gaining speed as she went, until she was almost flying, her paws barely brushing the ground. She leapt onto the tree trunk, claws unsheathed and sharp, digging into the rotted wood. Soft as waves on the shore, she padded across the bridge, and slipped onto the island.

As soon as she stepped out of the bushes, a hush fell over the cats and many turned, their fur bristling into sharp spikes. Only then did the she-cat let the pain cross her face. In the stronger light it was easy to see the bright red blood that welled up at her shoulder and flank. On closer inspection, her eyes went in and out of focus and in a split second, she tilted forward, collapsing on the ground, fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

The she-cat blinked awake, her eyes sticky and her shoulder stiff and sore, as well as her flank, which stung as she moved. Her teeth clenched as she stood, her legs weak and tired. She pushed past a opening in rock to a bright clearing, filled with cats bustling around or lazing by a pile of food. She stepped forward another time and stumbled, her paw catching on the ground. A small, lithe brown cat rushed over, her tail puffed up. "You mousebrain! What are you doing up?! You're just healing!" The gray-blue tabby sat, "Who are you guys?" She asked, her mew soft and sweet sounding.

"We're Thunderclan, my name is Sparrowsong and you are a loner that stumbled into our gathering, suffering from multiple wounds. You need rest!" She walked forward and attempted to push the slightly larger loner back, but the tabby shook her off. "No!" She growled, "I have to find him. I have to find my brother! He's missing and some cats at a barn by the marshy territory told me that a tom by his description was here!"

Sparrowsong looked at the she-cat, confused. "But, why would he be here?"

The she-cat shook her head, "I don't know, but I've been looking for him since I was just a kit. He has long tan fur, with a small smattering of white on his shoulders."

Sparrowsong jerked back, as if she had been shocked, "What? I didn't know that Talonheart had a sister!" Her exclamation brought the attention of those around them and cats started to crowd them. The gray-blue tabby shrank back and dug her claws into the ground her eyes now a bright green, like the color of grass after a fierce storm, wild and feral. She bared her teeth at them and a large form pushed past all of the clan cats. A awed meow brought her out of her panic, "Sage, is that you?" Her eyes grew large and she leapt forward, knocking into the sandy colored tom. A loud purr shocked those around them as the stormy cat rubbed her head along his jaw and intertwined their tails. "Brother! Oh, I've been looking for you for so long!" Her happy purr resonated through her, but dimmed with her next sentence. "Mother, she, she was killed by a fox. But I kept looking, I couldn't give up." Sage brushed up against him again, but was quickly shoved away by a outraged she-cat with bristling orange fur.

Sage hissed at her and snarled, "What the fox-dung do you think you're doing! I have seen my brother for 12 seasons and you think you can just shove me out of the way because you think I'm moving in on your tom?" The fur on her back fell slightly and she turned to look at Talon er- Talonheart, that is. "Is this true? You never told us you had a littermate, how do we know she isn't lying?" His face grew angry, "She's not lying. Sage doesn't lie, no matter what."

While he was talking, Sage's face grew angry and her muscles tensed, "You're right, I don't lie. But you do. Not only did you not tell them about me, but you didn't even tell them about Rosie or Silver, you know, our brother and sister that died when mother was away from the nest looking for you. Or Lily, who went to live with No-furs because she couldn't and wouldn't be in the wild without you. You had no problem lying, probably saying you had no memory of your life before you came here. I've spent my whole life, looking for you. Starving as I traveled over the mountains, attacked by dogs while traveling through the No-furs cities. And you've been here, well fed and with a mate. Now wonder you didn't even bother to look for me."

He looked away guiltily. He spoke softly, "After a while, I couldn't look for you. I- I ran away because I wanted an adventure, then Rosie and Silver died and I heard about Lily, I couldn't handle that, so I came here." He looked back at her, "Sage, I promise that I won't ever leave again, but I want you to stay here, with me. In the clan. We take care of each other, we're a family." Sage clenched her jaw and breathed in deeply. "I want to meet your leader. I need to talk with them." She pushed her way through the crowd and went back into the medicine cat's den.

* * *

Eaglestar padded through the tunnel and into the clearing, a large, plump squirrel hanging from his jaws. Talonheart came toward him and mewed, "Sage, uh I mean, the loner, She wants to speak with you." He nodded and dropped the squirrel in the fresh-kill pile, pausing for a second, before picking it back up and continuing into the medicine cat's den. He sees the silvery, gray-blue tabby coat curled up in the corner. She sat up, her features delicate and serious. He dropped the squirrel in front of her, and was about to speak, when she meowed, "I would like to join your clan."


End file.
